


Fantasies

by rfwho



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfwho/pseuds/rfwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look yourself in the mirror and you look just like she wanted when she was telling about this specifically fantasy, powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Any request?

You’ve been talking to her about sexual fantasies and to your surprise she shyly admitted that she has some. So you made her tell you about it in detail and you decide to make all of her fantasies come true. You’re going to start tonight. She’s working until seven so you have plenty of time to go shopping and get ready. You buy a black suit and a white button up, you put some high heels on and your hair in a tight bun and complete your look with a pair of glasses. You look yourself in the mirror and you look just like she wanted when she was telling about this specifically fantasy, _powerful_. When she gets home she usually comes into the bedroom to change to something more comfortable so you’re going to wait for her sitting in a chair besides the bed.

 

A couple of minutes pass and then you hear her opening the apartment  door, “Carm are you home?” you quietly stand up and wait, you can hear her steps in the hallway and then she’s opening the bedroom door looking at you wide eyed, it’s hard but you stay in character. “Hello miss Hollis, took you long enough to come home” you purr taking a step towards her, “Carm what are you doing” she half whispers “Did I authorize you to use my first name?” you ask she gulps “No” you take another step towards her trapping her between you and the door “It’s miss Karnstein do you understand?” “Y-Yes” she blushing and you can smell her arousal already “Yes what?” you sternly ask “Yes miss Karnstein” Laura says looking you in the eyes, you smirk “Good girl, take your clothes off but leave the underwear on, now” she rapidly does as you asked and you kiss her roughly pulling her against the door, she moans into the kiss and you smirk, she grabs your ass and you pull back “Did I say you could touch me?” Laura looks at you wide eyed “N-no I’m sorry miss Karnstein” you’re looking at her sternly and you know she’s getting more and more aroused, “I want you on the bed on all fours now” Laura immediately does as you say and you kneel behind her caressing her ass cheeks “Don’t make a sound” you start caressing her wet pussy trough her panties and she bites down on her arm, you circle her clit slowly with your left hand and spank her once with your right hand Laura exhales loudly “You’re a good girl aren’t you?” you bite her ass cheek and fasten the movements you’re making with your left hand “Yes miss Karnstein” you spank her again and she lets out a moan “Shhh” your right hand is in on her pussy now and you enter her with two fingers pumping in and out in and out slowly while you spank her once more with your left hand “You’re so wet for me Laura” she bites her arm again trying not to make a sound,  “Who do you belong to?”  “T-to you miss Karnstein” you can feel your own wetness growing so you stop fucking her and she whines “Lay on your back” you demand and she does as you ask, you take you pants and panties of and sit on her face “I wanna come in your mouth” Laura holds your hips “Yes miss Karnstein” she starts liking you pussy slowly and then roughly entering you with her tongue a couple of times and then sucking your clit “Fuck yes” you moan “I’m close” she licks you roughly and faster and you hold her face closer to your dripping pussy “I-I’m gonna cum” and after a few more strokes you’re coming hard on her mouth and Laura softly licks you clean, you straddle her hips “Who’s a good girl?” “I am” you smirk “Take your bra and panties off” she does as you said while you get up and grab a black box when you get back to the bed she’s sitting totally naked and you hand her the box “Open” she opens the box and bites her lip when she sees handcuffs and a strap on “Do you want me to fuck you Laura?” “Y-yes miss Karnstein” “Help me put the strap on” she helps you then stays kneeled at your feet “Lick” she starts liking the strap and you grab her hair she looks so hot, “On all fours now” Laura does as asked and you can see she’s dripping wet so you enter her without warning and she falls to her elbows moaning loudly, you start pumping fast while grabbing one of her boobs and squeezing “F-fuck” you stop you movements “C-Carm please don’t stop” she begs, you spank her “I didn’t say you could talk and I certainly didn’t say you could say my first name” you spank her again “I-I’m sorry miss Karnstein” you spank her again and she bites her arm “Who owns you?” you yell “Y-You miss karnstein” you push inside her roughly and start pounding fast “You do as I say, repeate!” you grab her breasts and squeeze “I-I do as you ask” Laura’s panting and moaning loudly “You’re my slut, repeat!”  “I-I’m y-your slut” you spank her and put pressure on her clit with you hand, she’s close and you know it “You won’t come until I say so do you understand” she moans louder “Y-yes” you’re fucking her roughly just like she wanted and she’s loving it, she’s moaning louder than ever she’s struggling to stay on all fours so you stop “Lay on your back” she lays on her back and you kiss her deeply, then you suck her nipples and bite her neck she moans and tries to grind on your leg you smirk “Do you want me to fuck you?” “Y-yes please miss Karnstein” you circle her clit with your fingers and she closes her eyes “Look at me” Laura opens her eyes and looks at you “Beg me to let you come Laura” as she opens her mouth to speak you enter her with two fingers and she moans loudly digging her nails into your shoulders “P-please miss Karnstein please let me come please please” you smirk and go down to rest between her legs “Don’t make a sound” you start licking her up and down and she grabs the sheets you suck her clit roughly and she cries out in pleasure so you stop, she remains silent once you stop and you smirk “You’re being a bad girl Laura, I won’t let you come if you’re not a good girl” she takes a deep breath and you know she’s frustrated you smirk because you got her right where you want her “I don’t think you deserve me to fuck you” “Please please miss Karnstein” you suck her clit into your mouth again and she struggles not to moan so you enter her with your tongue while circling her clit roughly with your fingers Laura let’s a whimper escape and you stop her eyes widen “Please I-I can’t I’m s-sorry b-but please miss Karnstein” she’s right where you want her a giant mess, you add pressure to her clit with your fingers  “You would do anything if it means I will fuck right now wouldn’t you?” “Y-yes” you’re hovering above her and you kiss her roughly while entering her with the strap on when you pull back she’s moaning loudly and you stop, Laura pulls you back into a bruising kiss and whispers into your lips “I-I can’t please” you smirk “On all fours now!” she does as you say and you spank her again “You’re mine”,  she moans and you enter her with the strap on, you start pumping in and out fast and stroking her clit with your fingers and she falls to her elbows Laura’s moaning loudly and  you don’t stop you gonna make her come hard “You can cum now” you say and she screams “Fuck f-fuck fuck” her forehead falls to the bed and she comes hard but you don’t stop “Again, cum again” you grab her hips to keep her in place while your trusting deeper and faster  “O-oh god miss Karnstein” Laura orgams again and falls down on the bed but you’re not done with her yet “Lay on your back” she does and you cuff her to the bed, you lay between her legs grabbing her hips while you fuck her with your mouth, you’re sucking and biting her clit when she comes again with a loud scream of pleasure, you enter her with the strap on again “Who’s the best?” “Y-you miss Karnstein” you push into her deeply and her eyes roll you rest you forehead on her shoulder biting while whispering how good she feels and how hot she looks, Laura fights the handcuffs “L-let me touch you please” you fasten your thrusts and she screams in pleasure you suck one of her nipples and she orgasms again, you feel wet and look down to your surprise she just had a feminine ejaculation the epitome of pleasure, you take the handcuffs of her you fall down on the bed trying to control your breathing. You turn to look at her and she’s looking at the ceiling wide eyed “Are you okay?” “Fuck yes” she answers you smirk “The bed is all wet because of you” she blushes “Shut up!”


End file.
